spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Barmae-Ec'To
The Barmae-Ec'To (Ber-may, Eck-toe) is a rare species of alien, located in an inferior universe on a small planet. They live in abundance on their hugely overpopulated planet, Mora, in burrows, making the planet look empty. It is also possible to see one on Weavon or scattered sparsely on different planets and other very far away universes. Appearance The Barmae come in every solid color of the spectrum and then some, all of them the exactly same size, proportion, and appearance. Every one stands at a height of 4.89 inches including their antenna. Under their rarely opened mouths are large teeth. They only have three organs. The skin, brain, and what can be considered a schezner (skez-ner), the supposed stomach. They contain muscles and a system of veins that course through. The veins carry two types of blood, Actnaine (Oct-nayne) and Tyno (Tuh-yo-no). The Actnaine functions to heal the Barmae and to produce the proper chemicals that allow them to use their abilities. The Tyno to help feed the valuable crystal inside of their bodies. The quality of the Tyno depends on the gender of the Barmae, males having masculine hormones enlaced in it, and females having none. Barmae are handless creatures. The stubs of their arms actually containing a gripping, sticky substance that helps them "grab" items. Barmae have a set on antenna on their head that allows them to communicate and hear. The Barmae rarely eat, their "stomachs" used more for storage than for food. When they eat, having no other outlet, waste builds and accumulates in the schezner. This waste grows until the "stomach" is full and after which, begins to crystallize into beautiful reflective orbs that can become transparent, showing dazzling arrays of colors and light clouded inside. When these are made, the Barmae no longer have to eat, the crystal keeping them alive and allowing them to function until it burns out, killing them in the end from too much waste, which becomes toxic, trapped inside their bodies. If the orb is manually removed by the Barmae then it would have a month to find a suitable substance for consumption before dying or starvation. Culture: The culture of these aliens are very basic. Each one has a job characterized by their color, the small aliens religion being the sole reason for each of these. Their jobs mostly consist of moving the rocks of their large burrows, providing offerings, medical care, and regulating what is taken from the planet, their progress causing the planet to shrink in size. When it becomes too small, they fill it with orbs from their bodies that shine, making the planet into what looks like a white sun so it can form a new planet later. After this process they leave the planet, floating through space, not having the need nor proper organs to breathe, until they find a new planet. During this time some may scatter from their large group, but generally they stay together. Abilities: The Barmae are able to control the minds of others. They latch themselves on the back of their chosen head and manipulate the mind in a way that allows them control their every action and word. When the Barmae is stuck on the creature for a certain period of time it can, what seems like, meld with the one it chooses and make its control more permanent, while in this stage, it would eat at the brain of the chosen host to feed it. They can be removed by a special surgery. Diet: These small creatures don't usually eat since they don't have to, when they do, however, they usually consume meat, though the Barmae can eat most any edible substance, some inedible ones such as minerals. Whenever a Barmae does consume minerals as a substitute for food, it must regurgitate it at the end of the day or it may become ill and die from it. Behavior: The Barmae tend to be controlling. Whenever repopulating after they've used the resources of old planet they use their numbers to attack and overwhelm the inhabitants, usually using their abilities to assist them. After they've eradicated the original inhabitants they start collecting from the planet, a time where they turn back to their gentler stage of silence and less menacing obedience, working monotonously for thousands of years. Communication: The Barmae are mute due to the fact that they don't have vocal cords. Instead they communicate through their antenna. When they want to speak, the balls at the end glow like the crystals in their stomach and they move them around in certain patterns. The movement interrupts the brainwaves of whoever it's attempting to speak to and allowing their words to voice inside of the creature's mind, the voices made from these actions are usually bass and at a soft volume. When talking to one of its own species, it does not light up its antenna, each one of them familiar with the patterns that allow them to speak. Reproduction: Barmae reproduce using the crystal's in their stomachs. When mating, the male would bite the female, injecting masculine hormones into its system and causing a reaction in the crystal in its stomach. The female Barmae would remove the crystal that becomes transparent, showing the child's growth. After a varying amount of time, the crystal breaks and the child is born. They usually stand at the same size as their parents. Newborn Barmae have little control over the reactions of their own limbs and can be found hitting themselves from random twitches. Members Activity The Barmae are extremely valuable creatures because of their crystals that are often sold as jewels and used as currency on the planet Yuhonda (Yoo-Honda). The most popular being the crystals that hold unborn Barmae. When an the inventor Y'aer Kummstmeir invented a spray to coat the crystals that stopped progression, preventing the Barmae from ever getting out, though they are very much alive. The Barmae are also poached for their ability to control beings. In the past they were used as military and government devices to gain information or to give themselves political leverage. Since the invention of a pill, extracted from the blood of the Barmae by Goer Lioni, the frequency of the creatures being taken for this reason have fallen. Since the pill was made it has evolved into serums and other versions, though none of them are as effective as using the creature itself. The most common reason for a Barmae to be taken is for its toxins that occur when they are subjected to overexposure to the waste in their bodies. The poison that this makes is taken from the "stomach" a week after the Barmae dies, this point the ball of waste becoming liquid, and used for torture, assassinations, murders, suicide, and also as medical remedies and a semi-efficient battery. Poaching for this reason make up 72% of the Causes of Death. The situation of the Barmae are of constant debate in different planets on subjects like cruelty and such. Some planets have completely banned any being from bringing them onto the planet, some have only allowed them to be hosuepets, others are very lenient and allow seasons for hunting. All choices have cause political wars in planets and countries that actively address it. Category:Species